


Warm Within The Hand She's Holding

by bottombitch



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bargaining with Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, F/M, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Blow Jobs, cock and ball worship, musk kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Ryuko needs information from a certain, unnamed student, but there's only one thing that he wants in return.





	Warm Within The Hand She's Holding

As Ryuko sat underneath the desk of one of her fellow classmates, she couldn't believe what she'd agreed to do. Desperate times called for desperate measures, that was true, but to worship someone's cock and balls in return for some blackmail to use against Satsuki... it wasn't the type of 'hands on' that the young rebel preferred. Her skills were found in swordplay, and particularly not the type of sword that sat before her as she spent her after-school training time inches away from a hefty shaft and balls to match.

"Are you sure that there's nothing else I can do?" Ryuko asked, with a sigh. Despite having agreed moments ago, now faced with the cock and balls she was supposed to worship, she found herself having second thoughts.

The student offering the deal shrugged his shoulders. "Not if you want the information," he told her, looking down at her from on high. He had never expected to have any woman between his legs that evening, let alone someone so flustered and cute.

With a blush on her face, Ryuko tucked some stray hair behind her ear. It seemed as if she wasn't going to go any further by herself, so to hurry her along, the student shuffled himself forward and laid his hefty length against her face. The thick, throbbing shaft pulsated against her skin, warm to the touch — far warmer than she was. She shivered, but looked up at the student with fire in her eyes. She couldn't exactly stop him, she had agreed to this after all, but it was clear that she wasn't enjoying herself.

The scent of cock wafted into her nostrils, making her vividly aware that cock both had a scent and that it was a strong one. It felt as-if the scent had burst through her body, awakening her like a breath of fresh air after so long without. The fact that she liked what she smelled so much worried her, and yet the same, pissed-off expression remained on her face, even as the student began to draw his hips back and forth.

His shaft began to leak precum. The small globs of would-be semen dripped down from the head and unapologetically landed on her forehead, staining her skin the same way that the scent had her body. That is to say, she felt different for having it on her. As with the cock, its warmth surprised her, and as one of the drops of precum rolled all the way down to her lips, she allowed her tongue to slip free and have a taste.

Immediately surprised by the lack of sickly taste, she rolled the glob of pre-spunk around in her mouth for a few moments before swallowing. Her eyes became lidded, and she broke the gaze with the student, staring off into space. Deep in thought, she did nothing to stop the boy as he pulled himself back a little and presented the tip of his cock to her directly.

The scent was thicker than it was before, and the movement had been enough to pull Ryuko back to her senses, even if she made no attempt to escape her fate. She was doing this to get closer to Satsuki, she reminded herself. She needed this information, even if it came at the highest price. To look at it one way, she was getting off pretty easy by only having to suck a single cock. Before her, the student grasped his cock and pulled back the foreskin. As it rolled over the head, exposing it in its entirety, Ryuko felt herself fill with desire. So purple and smooth, she wondered what it would feel like against her tongue.

Recognising the shift in her own mental state, she wondered: is it possible for the scent of cock to have such an effect on somebody?

As another bead of precum gathered at the boy's urethra, Ryuko leaned forward and opened her mouth. Strings of saliva joined her top lip to the bottom one, breaking apart only as she opened her mouth wider to accomodate the thick head of the student's cock. The scent grew even more intense as she drew near, and when she finally made contact with the length, the moments leading up to then felt entirely worth it. Ryuko let out a moan that she had no chance of holding back, shut her eyes, and lapped her tongue along the head to lick up the precum.

Pleasure rushed through her. It wasn't orgasmic pleasure, nor was it inherently sexual pleasure... it was something else. It was as if her body was rewarding her for taking the plunge. She opened her eyelids again to reveal that her eyes themselves had rolled back, and in her moment of distraction the student's cock began to slip free from her lips. In a panic, she reached out with her hand to grasp the length. Though the tip did slip from her mouth, she had her hand wrapped around the thick member. As she felt it pulsate within her grasp, she became aware of how slutty she must look, losing herself to cock. While it was true that she hadn't done anything like this before, there was no way that all women had this reaction to cock. ...surely. So what was it? Was this a particularly nice cock, or was she just a slut?

"D-Don't get the wrong idea," she said aloud, more to herself than to the student before her. "I'm just putting on a good show for you. What would be the point in doing this if I didn't at least try to make you think I was enjoying it?" The student refrained from pointing out the flaw in her logic. If she didn't realise it, and she could fool herself into underestimating her own love for cock, then that was okay with him.

With the tip of the cock pressed against her lips again, she opened her mouth to take it inside. This time, she went further than the head, engulfing the entire purple tip with her lips before moving down further. Bit by bit, she took the length further into her mouth, sliding it past the back of her mouth and towards the entrance to her throat. Time seemed to slow down as the cock approached, though she wasn't actually taking things easy in the slightest. As the cock pressed against the back of her throat, she gagged, yanked herself back, and exploded into a coughing fit.

The student might have been worried for her, were it not for all the fights he'd seen her win.

"Y-Yeah, don't ask if I'm okay or... anything," she remarked, once she'd recovered. "I'm doing fine. Just choking on your huge fucking dick over here." It seemed that the coughing fit had brought her to her senses somewhat. "Why can't I just show you my panties or something? Why do I have to do something this... degrading?"

His hands glasped against the back of her head, he pressed the tip of his cock to her lips again, and with one quick SLAM he pushed himself all the way to the back of her throat. It didn't matter one bit to him if she started coughing. In fact, after only a moment or so with such a huge length buried down her throat, that's exactly what she did. She attempted to pull back, too, but in her weakened state the student was too powerful for her. He held her there, at the base, bucking his hips only gently, and the scent of his crotch rose within her nostrils, heading straight for her brain.

After only a few moments at the base of his shaft, she stopped coughing. He wondered whether she'd passed out until he felt her begin to lightly suckle at his cock. With a grin, he pulled her back. She'd made a mess of his cock with all of her coughing, but neither party seemed to mind all that much. Once again lusting for his cock, Ryuko said nothing. As he pulled away from her mouth, she latched her lips onto the underside of his member, slowly worked her way down the shaft, pressing kisses along the musky skin, and then came face to face with his ballsac.

The first thing she noticed down here was that the scent of musk was even stronger than it had been beforehand. Ever-potent, it made her eyes lid a second time. "H-Holy shit," she muttered, before planting her lips against one of the hefty testicles. All pretense of her not wanting to do this had gone out of the window, it seemed. She suckled like a slut gone wild, even as sweat and stray pubes slid into her mouth, making a mess of her face. Her hands rose up from below once again to lift the balls, and she pressed her face in-between them. As her nose settled in the space between, she took a deep inhale of strong musk, and then returned her tongue to the balls to thoroughly clean them.

By the time she was finished, the two were cleaner than the student had ever seen them before. Where there had once been sweat, there was now only saliva, and the strong scent of musk had disappeared completely, all taken within Ryuko as if a token of her acceptance; she was a cock-hungry slut, and to suck cocks and worship balls was her strongest desire.

Or so the thought went, anyway, bouncing around inside Ryuko's head as her cunt exploded in orgasm, without having been touched at all. The panties she had mentioned flashing were entirely ruined, and dripping down from her skirt was the unmistakable sight of girlcum, forming a puddle beneath her. She licked her way back up to the tip of his cock, and then locked gazes with the cock's owner. She didn't have to say anything, and neither did he. They both knew what came next.

With the tip of his cock pointed to her open mouth, the student stroked himself to orgasm. The first rope of cum burst forth from his cock with enough power to make a sound as it struck Ryuko's tongue, before splashing around inside her mouth. By the time the second had followed suit, there was enough warm cum sitting within her mouth to have formed a pool around her tongue. The third almost submerged her tongue entirely, but that was the last to land within her mouth. His cock twitched, prompting the fourth and fifth to land across her face, still managing to hold an impressive length and amount despite how far into the orgasm he was, though that didn't last much longer.

The rest of his orgasm landed in small spurts along her chin, and seemed to dribble from the tip more than shoot. Either way, Ryuko's face was a mess. She closed her mouth, swished her tongue around inside the pool of cum for a moment to truly appreciate the taste, and then closed her eyes as she swallowed.

After opening them again, she seemed to realise where she was and what she'd just done. With the cum of the student on her face, she slid out from underneath the desk. "...agh, dammit. That information better be fuckin' good, asshole, or I'm gonna beat the snot out of you." As she raised her fist to show that she could make good on her threat, she heard the door handle to the classroom turn.

A teacher entered, and aside an odd smell, there was no evidence as to what had just happened. The student was sat at his desk with his pants exactly where they should be, and an embarrassed-looking Ryuko hurried out of the room while hiding her face.

One thing was obvious not only by Ryuko's personality but by a small cut she'd managed to make on the student's cheek in the panic: this wasn't over.


End file.
